Six Half-Bloods
by Arielsmith3
Summary: Years after the was with Gaea, there comes a new prophecy, and with it, a new group of demigods. Follow the six half-bloods on their quest to rescue Zeus. (The main characters are all from my SYOC, so look out for your OC!)


**Hi guys! This is the story that I'm writing with the OCs from my SYOC 'New Story'. You know how Rick Riordan's prophecies are deep and meaningful? Well, mine isn't going to be nearly as clever as his. I gave it a shot though... I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1

Daniel trudged up the side of the road. He'd been searching for days, and his internal radar seemed to be going crazy right around this spot. Of course, he didn't know exactly _what_ he was searching for. He just knew he had to find it. He ran a hand through his brown hair, and pushed aside some leaves. Still nothing. Daniel heard a scuffling noise, and he immediately reached for his wrist. He had a leather bracelet on his right wrist, that when he twisted, turned into a sword. Don't ask him how it worked, because he had no idea. He assumed it was magic, but all he knew for sure was that there was dozens of monsters out there who loved to attack him, and he could kill them with the sword. After his mother died, Daniel had been given to social services, and he was sent to a foster home. He'd barely been there for two days when he had a dream that told him to go to Long Island. He'd been in Washington DC at the moment, and in the weeks following, Daniel had hitchhiked, and regular hiked all the way to this random hill in New York. What was so special about this particular hill, you might ask? Well, there actually _wasn't _anything special on the hill. At least, not that Daniel had noticed.

"Stupid hill." He muttered, kicking it. He winced and immediately regretted it. He was pretty sure that he couldn't hurt the hill. On the other hand, it was pretty good at hurting him. His arms and face were covered in scratches from the many thorn bushes, and he had long ago twisted his ankle in a shallow ditch. He heard the rustling noise again, and this time, it didn't stop. Daniel twisted his bracelet, and felt his sword spring into his hand. He'd spent hours examining it, hoping it could give him a clue about what was happening. The sword was about three feet long, and made of heavy bronze metal. The only striking feature was the symbol of an eagle on the rain guard, and that could've meant anything.

He spun around, just as the bush to his right shuddered, and a giant snake peered out at him. (It _looked_ like a giant snake at the time, okay? How was Daniel supposed to know what a drakon was?)

"Down, boy." Daniel muttered weakly. He slashed his sword a couple of times, but the creature just blinked its large yellow eyes, and looked at him, seeming very unimpressed. "Well, I tried." Said Daniel, backing up slowly.

Just when the creature was about to pounce, a bronze dagger flew out of nowhere and impaled it in the neck. The drakon hissed in pain and anger, but launched itself at Daniel anyway. Luckily it was a small one, only about ten feet long, so when it crashed into him, it only forced the air out of him, not his entire life. It sunk its fangs into his forearm, and Daniel's vision tunneled as he felt white-hot pain building in his arm. He gulped, and prepared himself for the monster's death strike. Before it could kill him though, he heard a girl yell in defiance, and a bolt of lightning zapped right out of the sky, and fried the monster into nothing but a husk of skin, and a pile of yellow dust. Daniel coughed. Unfortunately, most of it had landed in his mouth.

He pulled himself to his feet. His sword had already reverted to bracelet form, and he was still feeling nauseas from the bite on his arm. He steadied himself, and examined the group of people standing in front of him. There were three girls and two guys. They were all wearing orange shirts and jeans, apart from one of the girls, who was wearing all black. One of the other girls– the blond one –stepped forward and pulled her knife out of the carcass. She looked at it distastefully and wiped the blade clean on her shirt. The last girl (Daniel recognized her as the one who summoned lightning), pulled on a strand of her long black hair, and whispered something to the guy next to her, who was twirling a short sword in his hand. Daniel heard a roaring in his ears, and he reached out and leaned on a tree trunk to keep from falling over.

"Who are you guys?" he croaked.

**I know it's a little short, but *hopefully* the next chapters will be longer! By the way- I just re-read a little bit of it, and it kind of sounds like some of the characters from PJO and HoO are in this, but they're not. This is set years after the war with Gaea. **


End file.
